The Happy Ever After
by britchick
Summary: Total fluff sequel to What Comes Next and Accidental. Read, enjoy and review.


A/N: Hey, so this is just a fluff type sequel. I own nothing, except the inspiration for two stories i'm working on at the moment. However I am off on vacation now for two weeks, so they won't be posted until the end of september, but hopefully they'll be good.

**From The Everwood Pinecone (October '06)**

Local Girl Signed to Redux Records

Madison Kellner, the daughter of Max and Rachel Kellner who still live on Longacre Street has been signed on a two album deal to LA record company Redux Records. Madison (age 23), who up until August lived in Everwood, had been known around the area as a great musician for years after singing with several local bands. However, her big break didn't happen until she moved to Denver to spend more time with her boyfriend who is studying there at the Roxborough College of Music.

Rachel Kellner told us that her daughter was shocked that this had happened so fast.

"She was working for a recording studio as an assistant manager. I think she'd given up on being a singer after her daughter was born, but she helped out a band that was missing their lead singer for a couple of weeks while they were recording a demo. Her boss was so impressed with her that he sent the recording to a friend of his at the record company. I think it all started from there."

Madison wasn't available to talk to us, but we wish her all the success in the world. It isn't often that someone has the opportunity to put Everwood on the map, but everyone here at the Pinecone is sure she can do it.

**From Rolling Stone Magazine (April '07)**

180, the debut album from Madison Kellner is one of those rare albums that make you take a second look. When you first listen to it, you hear the upbeat tempo, the rock tinged guitars, and the seductive voice and you think you've heard it all a million times before. But when you try to categorize the music, suddenly you fail. It should sound like a mixture of Michelle Branch, Jewel and Sheryl Crowe, but it doesn't. When you listen closely you can hear a jazz influence that should make her sound a little like Norah Jones, but she doesn't. What she actually does is cleverly fuse together rock with jazz and classical influences and gives it a shiny pop finish that sounds incredibly familiar, but is totally different.

The title track, 180 is possibly the standout song from 12 great tunes. It's the only ballad on there and it's a cleverly written song about how even when your life totally changes direction, you still end up where you wanted to be. It's also the only song on there that wasn't written entirely by her. Although she wrote the lyrics, the music was written by an E. Brown, and we can only hope that they continue to collaborate.

There's a good mixture of music on the album, giving it a well-rounded feel. Although it's all up-tempo and happy she switches from guitar rock to piano jazz with apparent ease. The deceptive simplicity of the music is the perfect compliment to songs that deal with complex emotions and situations. She manages to write about love, life and disappointment but still give the impression that she's happy with everything that's happened.

The only real criticism with this album is the feeling that she'd hiding herself in some way. Although the songs deal with complicated things, you sometimes get the feeling that she's writing in the abstract and not drawing on her own experiences. It's the passion of experience that gives makes the song 180 so good, so we're all hoping that she'll let us have a closer look on her next album.

This really is an outstanding debut, and Madison Kellner is sure to be a rising star. We're giving it a 4/5 and looking forward to whatever she brings us next.

**Transcript of an Interview with Madison Kellner from The Morning Show (May '07)**

Kelly Robins: Hey, welcome back. We're really happy to welcome singer Madison Kellner to the show.

Madison Kellner: Thanks; I'm really happy to be here.

KR: Well, your album was released about a month ago and has been climbing the charts ever since. I'd just like to say that everyone here at The Morning Show loves it. Are you surprised at how well it's doing?

MK: Well, first I'd like to say I'm glad you like the album. And of course I'm surprised at how well it's doing. A year ago, I was finishing college in a small town in Colorado, and now I'm here. Sometimes I have to pinch myself to believe it.

KR: How have you coped with the changes all of this must have brought you?

MK: I think you just have to try and keep things as normal as possible. I recorded the album in Denver, at the same studios where I had been working, so other than the long hours that wasn't so much of a change. The publicity tours and interviews in the past couple of months have been crazy and pretty difficult at times. I've been in hotels all over the country but I really just want to be at home in Denver in my own bed.

KR: Your known for being a very private person. Do you have any comments on that?

MK: I think in this business you have to keep some things private. I'm a singer because I love to sing, and it's great that I can do it for a living. I'm not bothered by the fame aspect, so I try and keep my life as normal as possible. If people see me as a private person that's fine with me.

KR: You have a daughter, is that correct?

MK: That's right. She'll be three in October.

KR: But you're not married?

MK: No I'm not. I do have a steady boyfriend though.

KR: And he's your daughter's father?

MK: That's right.

KR: Well, that's all we have time for right now. Thank you very much Madison for joining us this morning. The album 180 is on sale now. We'll be right back after these messages.

**E-Mail (July '07)**

To: thebrowns a 

From: ephrammadisonandmac a 

Hey Everyone!

Greetings from sunny London! Well, in fact it's actually not sunny at all. There have been three thunderstorms in the past five days and even though it's gray and cloudy, it's hot and humid. Not a great combination.

I'm really glad this publicity tour is almost over. Seeing Europe has been kind of fun, but we just seem to have ended up in all the capital cities and not seen much else. I've seen less that Ephram and Mac because while they've been sightseeing, (well as much as you can with a two year old) I've been doing interviews and TV shows. Poor little me, the famous singer right?

Doing TV in countries where you don't speak the language is kind of odd. The interviewer asks you questions in English, then you answer in English then finally the interviewer repeats the whole thing in whatever their native language. It's much better here in London, because at least now I know that the interviewer isn't totally mistranslating me.

Yesterday was a lot of fun though. I got to do English TRL, which was really odd. I can't believe my video is on there. I still think I look like a total idiot in it, but Ephram says I look ok. TRL is on in the evening here so I got to spend most of the day with Ephram and Mac. We did the whole tourist thing and took a bus tour around and everything. It was a lot of fun, bun not as good as the boat tour we took in Paris. Ephram and Mac came with me to the TRL studio, which was more fun than usual and Mac's idea of heaven. I think she's going to be an actress or something because she loves the attention. They even let her come sit with me while I was interviewed. She was really good and just sat there being quiet and cute. So at almost three, Mac's had her first television appearance.

I have a couple of magazine interviews this afternoon, but after that I have a whole week off to play tourist here in England and then it's home. We'll be back in Everwood until August 24th when Ephram has to get back for the new semester. I hope we can organize some things to do together and Ephram suggested we go camping. I'm not sure how I feel about that. I think we should compromise and rent a cabin or something. I'm a star now, I expect five star treatment! (You know I'm only joking, but Mac on the other hand...)

Tomorrow we're heading up to Oxford for a couple of days. It's supposed to be really pretty with all the old buildings and stuff. Ephram is unreasonably excited because he's got tickets to a concert in the 'oldest purpose-built concert hall in Europe', which he reminds me at least ten times a day.

Anyway, I have to go now to get ready for these interviews and Ephram should be back from taking Mac to the 'Natural History Museum', which means he wanted to go see the dinosaur bones.

Love to everyone, and we'll see you in 10 days.

Madison

**National Enquirer Article (December '07)**

Madison Kellner's Toyboy!

Singer, Madison Kellner has always been notoriously closed mouth about her private life. She refuses to talk in interviews about her boyfriend, and it's become clear why. Although her daughter has been seen on several TV shows with her, we've never seen any other members of her family. It was suggested at one point that she was estranged from her family due to certain lifestyle choices and that the boyfriend story was just a cover for an alternative lifestyle.

However, we at the Enquirer can exclusively bring you the truth and the details of Madison Kellner's long-time love. His name's Ephram Brown, he's from the same small town in Colorado as she is, he's a pianist and he's only 20! With Madison aged 24 this may not seem surprising, but when you consider that their daughter turned 3 less than two months ago, it changes things.

According to a source in their hometown of Everwood, Colorado the couple first got together when she was 20 and he was only 16. The source, who does not wish to be named, said the couple met when Madison, a college student at the time, was employed by the Brown family as a babysitter for Ephram's younger sister. The relationship became serious and the couple's daughter was a product of that. They moved in together after the birth of their child, when Madison was 21 and Ephram still only 17. When it's considered that in some states this is could have been punishable by jail time, it's even more serious.

The family has refused to comment on this story, but we're sure that such a large age gap must have been a worry for them at the time.

Madison Kellner has also refused to comment but a representative from her management company gave us this statement:

"Ms. Kellner and Mr. Brown are grateful that until now their privacy has been respected by the press. They hope that their privacy will continue to be respected in order to keep their daughter's life as normal as possible under the circumstances. They understand that some people may find the age gap between them difficult to accept, but they hope that the fact they are still together is proof that the age difference has never been an issue in their relationship."

**From Music Today Magazine (June '08)**

Madison Kellner's second album, Road to Nowhere, proves that it's always possible to improve on greatness. It's everything her critically acclaimed first album was and more. It draws on a lot of the same influences, but manages to sound more mature and more personal. As an album, it seams to chart the growing up process of the last year, and she seems to have matured both as an artist and as a person.

There is no real stand out track there, but rather all of them stand out in their own way. While the electric guitars and rock influences that were so dominant on the first album are still there, their influence is tempered by the appearance of the piano on many of the songs.

Madison revealed to us exclusively that she'd been taking lessons on the piano from her longtime boyfriend, and as a result most of the album had been written on a piano, which gave it this new feel. "I'm not very good yet, but I think I'm getting there. Ephram's a great teacher."

Ephram Brown also appears as co-writer on several of the songs. The change of style on these is obvious, and next to his relaxed, jazz influenced music Madison Kellner has written some of her most personal lyrics. She writes about her fears as a parent, her loneliness away from her family and there's just one mushy love song, which Madison admitted to us is her favorite.

This album is cohesive as a whole in a way that her first never was. It's new and different, while maintaining the style that her fans will recognize and love. It's one of the best albums we've heard this year and we're sure it will be as successful as her first.

**E-Mail (September '08)**

From: m.kellner a 

To: ephrambrown a 

Hey Baby!

I'm in Miami today, and I miss you more than I thought possible. I can't believe I have to do this stupid tour. I mean when I do the shows I love it, and I've gotten to meet some fans, which is always fun in a totally odd and scary way, but I hate all the press and the traveling and everything that means. All I want right now is to be sitting on the couch being ignored by you because you're playing some new piece. Odd, huh?

The first week of the tour has been fine. I'm just lucky that I'm considered a big enough star to be allowed to fly from place to place rather than having to ride the tour bus. Not that that doesn't sound fun, but it would mean longer away from you and it would drive Mac even crazier than she already is.

I can't believe she's almost four. I have a list about three pages long that she made with Kelly, her babysitter for the tour; of all the things she wants. I hate to say it but she's becoming a real rock star brat! I'm tempted to leave her with your dad and Linda for a couple of weeks after the Denver show (yay, I get to see you in 6 days!). I'm sure that some time in Everwood would calm her down a little.

I'm trying out a couple of new arrangements on the music for 'Starting Over' and 'Choose Me'. I've attached the mp3 files so you can listen and tell me what you think. If you hate them, please tell me. I think you're the only one who ever gives me a real opinion. Jen from the record company chose the assistants for the tour and they're all kiss-asses who hope I can improve their career. I hate to disappoint them, (no wait I love it), but I am so sick of it all.

I was thinking that when this tour is over I'll take a year off. That way I can be there with you while you graduate, and even stranger I'll be able to take Mac to Kindergarten on her first day. Anyway, it's just a thought.

I have to go. I promised to take Mac down to the beach for a couple of hours. It's too damn hot, but I think she feels a little ignored at the moment. She misses you a lot, but we keep missing each other on the phone so she can't talk to you. It's not easy for her, but thank god I got them to cut out half the dates they wanted to do and it's only a month.

I love you forever

M.

**From Roxborough College of Music Graduation Speeches: Ephram Brown, winner of the Addington Prize (May '09)**

There are some people who will tell you that music is their life. They tell you that they live to play music, to listen to music, to write music. I don't think I'm one of those people. Now, don't get me wrong, music is one of the most important things in my life. I love to play. It makes sense to me, when nothing else does. Sometimes it calms me down, and sometimes it stresses me out more than I could ever imagine. It magnifies my mood and clears my head. But music isn't my life.

My life is made up of much more important things. I have a girlfriend and a daughter. They're my life. I have a dad, a step-mom and a sister. They're my life. I have friends. They're my life. I think I'm one of the lucky ones. Music isn't my life, but sometimes it feels like my life is music.

The first time I held my daughter the only way I could think of describing it was that it was like playing the piano. It calmed me and made sense to me in the same way. Sometimes the most random of events will trigger melodies in my head that no-one else can hear.

Life should be rich and full and it should give you the inspiration to make your music great. If music is your life then what's your inspiration? Live life and let music feed from that.

I'd like to thank Madison for all her support over the last four years. It hasn't been easy for either of us at times, but we're ok. Thank you to Mac for realizing that Daddy needed to be left alone sometimes when he's playing the piano. I'd like to thank everyone who's taught me, especially Will and Robert. I've learned a lot from you. And finally I'd like to thank my father for forcing me back to the piano after Mom died. I didn't appreciate it at the time, but thanks anyway.

**Christmas Letter (December '09)**

Happy Christmas, Happy Chanukah or Happy Whatever!

This year has gone faster than we could possibly imagine. A lot has changed but even more has stayed the same. Like every year, we hope that everyone is healthy and happy and that next year brings you everything you want.

I suppose the biggest change for us was the move to Los Angeles. It was a tough decision to make, but after three very happy years in Denver it was something we had to do. We found a nice house on the outskirts of Santa Monica. The area is beautiful, with lots of palm trees and we're only a 15 minute walk from the ocean. Even now, in December it's still 65 degrees. I do have to say I'm not going to miss the Colorado winter.

As most of you (and thanks to People Magazine most people) know, I've taken most of the last year off. When I finished the US tour, I decided that I neede a break to regroup as I missed so much by being away so much. Other than a few European shows in August, I've spent the year relaxing, writing and being as normal as possible, though living with Ephram I'm not sure how possible that is. Don't you love my job. I've made money from my last two albums while sitting on my ass for a year!

Ephram graduated from Roxborough in May and received the Addington prize for composition. It was a huge deal, and I'm really happy that so many of you guys were able to come to his graduation. Since the move to LA he's been doing some work composing movie scores. He did one for an independent movie before he graduated and he's been in demand ever since. It's not the concert pianist gig I know he'd really like, but he's enjoying it a lot. He's done some small concerts around LA, but we agree that we can't both perform until Mac's a little older.

Mac started Kindergarten in September at the local elementary school. I'm not sure the school knows what's hit them. She's doing great at most things except sharing. I guess it's typical only child syndrome. She's already made it known to us that she wants to be an actress. One of the girls in her class has done some commercials and now Mac's been campaigning for an agent. Ephram and I have tried to keep her as distracted from that as possible. Her childhood's been odd enough already! But I have no doubt that with my looks and Ephram's drama queen personality Mac will be a very successful actress one day.

As always, you all have a permanent invite to come and stay with us. We even have a guest bedroom in our house so you wouldn't be stuck on the couch in the living room like in Denver. If you can put up with us you're always welcome.

We'll see all of you soon and we hope 2010 will be a great year for you all.

Lots of Love

Madison, Ephram and Mac


End file.
